


Wintery First Kiss

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Wintery First Kiss

Their first kiss happens in secret. Well technically in secret when you live in a castle that has ghosts and pictures with occupants that can move around at will to share the latest juicy gossip.

But it happens in secret all the same, mostly because they’re outside and no one really wants to be outside when it is cold outside. In the bleachers at the Quidditch field, they exchange holiday presents. Parvati had given Lavender some small spell books that she knew her lover had been looking for and a cat plush whereas Lavender had given her a necklace with a heart shaped shell on it and a small purple bear plush.

Lavender’s lips are feather light, have a faint taste of chocolate on them, and gentle against hers. After a few moments, she pulls away and gently puts her forehead against Lavender’s forehead and smiles softly as their breath mists together in the cold winter area.

“I love you, Lavender.”

Lavender beams at her and giggles softly.

“I love you too, Parvati.”


End file.
